


Pólemos Ton Kardión

by TheBardicCos_exe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bulge play, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bulge, cumflation, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardicCos_exe/pseuds/TheBardicCos_exe
Summary: A beautiful woman they both want? Temple of Athena vs Temple of Ares, who will win this war of hearts.Female readerDiscord name: Cos#9201
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: January 2021 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!





	Pólemos Ton Kardión

The breathtaking, winding city of Corinth held many temples devoted to.the gods throughout its beautiful cobblestone paved streets, two of it’s biggest temples were the Temple of Athena and The Temple of Ares both just within walking distance of the other separated by an elaborate fountain made of alabaster, depicting both gods of war, staring at their places of worship in pride, the sky reflecting perfectly in the crystal clear water. Between the two temples was the marketplace of Corinth. As Suga makes his way up to the fountain, he bows respectfully “Good morning, My Goddess.” he says before turning to head into the temple, that's when he catches sight of you, his brown eyes widened and he grabs his chest as he stares at your radiance, the flowing indigo silk of your robes cradling your figure just right, the slit in your dress letting him glimpse your smooth skin and the gold circlet on your thigh. Trying to think of a way to approach you, he spots his chance as the cloth hanging half hazardously from your bag is caught in a slight gust of wind and slowly floats to the ground. He shoves the scrolls in his hands into Daichi’s arms, ignoring the incredulous "hey!" the other guffaws and rushes over. He scoops up the dropped handkerchief “Ma’am! Pardon me.. You, you dropped this” he calls out, grabbing your attention. As you turn to look at him, it feels as if Aeolus himself has reached into his core and snatched his very breath from his chest.

Smiling, you walk over and take it from his hands gently “thank you..” you say, voice soft and melodic. He gulps staring into your eyes, feeling his cheeks warm under that intense gaze. You hesitate before taking a flower crown from your arm gently placing it on his head, fingers softly tracing his jawline slowly before pulling back. You wave goodbye and turn, walking away. Suga touches his skin where your fingers traced, the warmth of your touch lingering, chills going down his spine as he watches you walk away, a soft sigh is pulled from his lips. He squeaks as Daichi elbows him in the side “take your scrolls back Orpheus.” he says. Suga takes them as he looks back to where you had just been. Slowly, he turns, making his way up the marble steps and into the temple with Daichi and Asahi, the two teasing him relentlessly. You peek around the corner from where you had hid, watching him go into the temple and giggle softly "he was very cute~" your friend rolls her eyes "Come on Y/N I want to see the soldiers at the Ares temple.." she complains and drags you along with her.

While Athena's temple was made from white marbles and quartz, with blue banners depicting her trademark owl etched in gold thread, the Temple of Ares was made from black marble and other dark quartz, red banners with black dogs threaded into them symbolizing the God of War. While most of Athena's patrons were scholars, most of the patrons of the Ares temple were soldiers, strong, handsome. Some however lacked the intelligence. Which is usually why you stay far away from the temple. As your friend flirted with a few, you took in the huge statue of Ares, seeing the many offerings he's been given, that's when he catches your eye. you had never seen someone who held such grace, such confidence. The sway of his hips, had you dragging your eyes up the bronzed Armour to his gorgeous face, framed by the helmet, a bright red plume at the top. As he slides the helmet off, brunette curls fall around his handsome face, chocolate eyes gazing into yours. He stops within inches of you "my, my, little cutie... your beauty is only bested by aphrodite herself..." he cups your cheek "what brings you to the temple of Ares? Sweet little falcon.." 

You feel a small flush spread across your cheeks, so you politely smile and pull away slowly "my apologies commander, but we are late.." you grab your friend's arm, pulling her along with you, even as she protests, throwing a teasing glance behind you at the man. Oikawa stares after you "I see.. so you wish it to be a chase then, little cutie?" He mutters to himself. Iwaizumi hits the back of his head "don't you know who that is?" Oikawa holds his head whining "my future wife?" He guesses, making Iwaizumi roll his eyes "you know what.. I'm not telling you anything now." Oikawa is cut off by Matsukawa and Hanamaki running up "Commander! A lady left this for you." Makki hands him the scroll, he opens it, smirking at the invitation "well well.. looks like I have a date this friday.." looking at his second in command "care to join me Iwa-chan?" The shorter male rolls his eyes but agrees to go with the promise of maybe finding a girl to court.

Across the way at the Temple of Athena Sugawara sat divulging over texts with Asahi "The scripture makes no sense, not in the slightest!" He groans, rubbing his face "u-uhm… excuse me.. Are you Sugawara?" A soft voice asks. Suga turns to said voice, seeing a young blonde, a small bronze circlet upon her brown, depicting a cluster of grapes engraved in the centerpiece. He smiles "yep thats me! How can I help you…?" She squeaks "Y-Yachi, I am Yachi! I-Im a priestess in training.." she stutters out, Suga just chuckles softly at the adorable girl "alright, Yachi, how can I be of assistance?" He asks with a slight flourish. She held out a scroll bound by an indigo ribbon "the high priestess would like to invite you and two friends to the celebration of Dionysus this friday!" Sugawara carefly takes the scroll, opening it and reading the flowing words. His eyes widened and he turned to the young priestess, only to see her rushing out of the temple as if being there a second more would bring the wrath of Athena down upon her. He turns back to Daichi and Asahi, both sharing a look before turning to him, wide grins on both of their faces "so, two guests… Do we really have to ask?" Daichi teases. Suga gives a huff, pouting, he sticks his tongue out "I should make the both of you beg for the chance to accompany me!" He whines, this makes Daichi roll his eyes and Asahi snort. Both knew their best friend would never leave them out of one of the most exclusive celebrations in Corinth.

The temple of Dionysus was a close knit community and it was hard to become a patron, but perhaps that's why they called it the Cult of Dionysis. To be invited to a celebration was just as hard. The temple sat at the bottom of a cliff, built into the cliffside itself, and while not made of expensive stone, the designs carved into the stone were intricate designs of grapes, and different types of berries, a mural chiseled into the right side of the temple depicted Dionysus, surrounded by nymphs and mortals worshiping the god. If you followed the trail down to the fields you would see the farmlands of the worshippers, not a single field lay barren.

Come Friday evening, both parties made their way up the lovingly carved, intricate limestone steps, taking in the lush grape vines full of deliciously ripe clusters of grapes, that twist and turn, coming up the trellises that make up the entrance to the Temple of Dionysus. A soldier stood at the door, hand held out “Invitations?” Sugawara digs the invitation out of his pocket, handing it over. Once the guard inspects the invitation. Upon seeing that it was in fact an authentic invitation, the guard moves, letting them through, repeating the process with Oikawa. Sugawara takes in the entirety of it all, the bright torches that lined the walls, the plush pillows and throws along the sides of the temple, dark reds, bright indigos, lush pinks, dazzling colors he'd only seen in the higher temples such as the ones in Athens. Oikawa had to admit, as he entered, that he himself was swiftly overtaken by the brazen amount of colors that filled his senses. Oikawa looks to Sugawara, smirking “If it isn’t Mr. Refreshing. How in the world did you get an Invitation to such a high class party?” there was a snort and giggle from two eavesdroppers who were obviously patrons of the Temple. Once they were found out, they quickly made their way somewhere else. Sugawara turned his attention back to Oikawa “Will you please drop the nickname? I fell into the fountain, one time..” He grumbled before crossing his arms “And while it’s none of your business Commander, I was Invited here by the High Priestess herself!” Oikawa huffs “As.. As was I…” he mutters. 

  
  


As the doors shut, three high priests walked to the altar looking out over the party, both sets of brown eyes locked on to the high priestess. You smile "Thank you all for attending our celebration… There are plenty of wines, breads, and other things for you to consume while you enjoy the party, fill your guilty pleasures in the name of our treasured Dionysis.. Let the celebrations begin!" You say and most cheer. You watch Tendou bounce down the steps of the Altar and make his way to Ushijima and giggle softly as your second high priest drags his lover into a dance, the taller male a bit stiff at first but soon was easily moving with his partner. Turning to the third member of the council, you see him watching a muscular man with black hair "well then.. Terushima.. has the cat found his mouse to play with?" Yuuji turns to you smirking "I think I have.." he giggles and makes his way down the stairs and over to Daichi. By the blush on the man's cheeks, you can tell Yuuji is about ready to pull him away to a private alcove.

You turn to your four pupils, priests and priestess in training "Nishinoya, Osamu, Goshiki, Yachi, you can go mingle, a healthy sexual appetite is part of our ways as devotees to Dionysus.." Nishinoya need not be told twice, instantly making a beeline for the long haired tall man he's had his eye on since they walked in. Osamu was about to protest when he laid eyes on a brown haired male sipping on wine, a devotee to Anemoi, if you remembered correctly "... perhaps you are right.." he makes his way over to the other. Goshiki twisted his toga a bit, looking up at you a bit shyly, before making his way to a devotee of Apollo, Hinata? You believe his name was. He was training to be a priest under the steady guided hand of Bokuto and Akaashi. You turn to Yachi, the poor girl shivering in her sandals as she stands watching in absolute fear at the crowd below. You gently pet her head and smile "you can do this.." she nods before walking slowly into the mingling bodies. You smile and watch the party before seeing them both make their way up to you. Your lips split into a mischievous grin before you carefully make your way farther into the temple before ducking into this alcove.

You turn to the two of them as they both look at each other in surprise "I see you both made it! Well, now the fun can begin, come find me." you blow a kiss and you make a dash for it into the winding maze of cave systems, bare feet pounding against the harsh stone of the caves, making your way through the twists and turns, blood pulsing, heartbeat throbbing in your ears. As you hear your pursuers, the adrenaline courses faster through your veins, knowing exactly where you were going. You slow to a stop in front of the palette you had set up, slowly walking over and using the basin to wash your feet before laying down on the blankets and waiting for the two to find you.

Sugawara tapped his foot as Oikawa sat back on his haunches looking at the foot print pattern in the minute amount of dirt and dust. The Commander smirks and stands “this way..” he growls out, they make their way through the cave system coming out at the end, seeing you sipping wine, robes hanging loose along your frame, gold paint decorating your skin as you look up at the two, eyes half lidded and filled with lust and boredom “Took you both long enough.. Was afraid you gave up on me..” you purr, sitting up. They walk over to the makeshift bed, Oikawa licking his lips “So.. You want.. Both of us..?” Sugawara asks, his voice wavering a bit as a blush spread across his cheeks. You giggle, standing “Absolutely.. I am the High Priestess of the god of Wine… Woman… Polyamory.. Gluttony.~” you walk around them, rubbing their muscles, taking in their firm chests, pouting a bit at the barely there butt of the Commander. As you make your way back to the front, you pull Sugawara into a soft slow kiss, pressing into his front and feeling his arousal grind against your sex. A growl is heard as Oikawa pulls you to him kissing you harshly, licking your lips asking for permission to enter. 

Opening your mouth, you happily let him explore your mouth as Sugawara kisses your neck softly, nipping and sucking on the expanse of skin, pulling moans from your throat. Oikawa’s hands running over your waist to cup your breasts, messaging slowly before rolling your perk nipples in between his pointer and thumb. You gasp out, legs trembling “C-Commander..” you moan making Sugawara growl before he sinks his teeth into your skin. You can feel the warm trail of your slick starting to leak from you before he unties your robed, dropping them. You kick away the garb as Sugawara drops to his knees, messaging your ass cheeks before spreading them. He licks his lips and surges forward, licking your hole, drawing out more moans from you as Oikawa takes a breast into his mouth, sucking before rolling his tongue around the pert bud. 

You throw your head back, tangling your fingers in his hair, Oikawa pulls off with a pop, before going down on his knees, his thumbs spreading your soaked folds “Fuck.. Little Cutie you smell so divine!” he growls. A squeak is pulled from you as Sugawara slips his middle finger inside your pussy, pulling it out and licking it “Tastes sweeter than sugar.. Sugar.” before he continues eating your ass. You gasp as Oikawa’s tongue dips between your folds, licking softly, rolling the tip along that special little button, making your knees even weaker, moaning out both of their names as Oikawa damn near takes your entire pussy in his open, hungry mouth, sucking hard, his fingers pushing inside your core.

Sugawara pulls back from your ass, sucking his fingers before pushing a digit inside you “Oh fuck! Ohhh damn, this.. Fuck.. thank the gods!” you moan and pant before they both pull back, pushing you over onto the bed. Oikawa pulls out a coin “Heads, I get to pound her pussy while you get that hades be damned mouth of hers, tail, vice versa, Capiche?” he offers. Sugawara huffs but nods and Oikawa flips the coin, Sugawara scowling softly as it lands on heads. Sugawara walks around, stripping his own robes off as Oikawa pulls you onto all fours. You look up at Sugawara as he strokes his cock, he smirks down at you “Gonna be a good girl and suck me off?” Your answer is to open your mouth, licking the tip before sucking on the head softly before slowly taking his cock farther into your mouth as you watch his eyes flutter close. Unfortunately for you Oikawa chose this moment to rock his hips forward into your seeping wet seeps, his hips hitting yours and launching you forward to choke on Sugawara’s cock, gagging around it as you struggle to adjust. Sugawara moans “Oh! Fuck! Sugar~!” drawing out the R, tangling his fingers into your hair. Holding you there. Oikawa pulls out all the way before slamming back into your pussy “Fuck.. She’s damn tight..” Oikawa growls. Sugawara pulls out before pushing into your throat, both fucking into you slowly. The Commander reaches under and rubs your clit as his cock drills inside your core, Sugawara’s grip on your hair tightening as his pace starts to quicken with the increase in your moans at the triple sensation. Oikawa leans forward, sinking his teeth into your shoulder, licking the wound, before leaning back and watching as his dick pumps in and out of you “Listen to those lewd sounds… that dirty pussy of yours is so wet.. It’s squelching so prettily..” the Commander purrs.

Sugawara groans “Gods be damned.. You are sucking me so good Sugar.. If you keep this up I’m gonna…” He groans, before his eyes snap open to glare at Oikawa as the other chuckles ``Well who would have thought? Mr. Refreshing, a one pump chump? My, my…” he teases. This makes you clench around Oikawa as Sugawara stills, just feeling you suck on his thick cock, letting Oikawa’s thrusts move him. Sugawara smirks, hand snapping out and pulling him into a kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth, running his tongue across his tongue before sucking softly, gently biting down on his tongue. Pulling back, Sugawara attacks Oikawa's neck as the both go back to pounding your pussy and mouth while heavily making out “Fuck.. Switch positions.. I want to cream inside her ass..”

You gasp as Sugawara pulls out of your throat as Oikawa pulls out of your pussy, flipping you over and picking you up, pushing back inside you. Sugawara rubs his cock head against your twitching asshole before pushing inside you, making you throw your head back as they start ramming inside you at a rapid pace, their moans mixing with yours as they near your third orgasm. Sugawara’s arm hooks under one leg, Oikawa’s under the other as they drill your holes. Oikawa curses “fuck, i’m gonna..!” “Me too!” you come for a fourth time as they both spray their seed inside you, feeling their cum slosh inside you, your stomach distended just a bit.

Both pull out as all of you collapse on the silk sheets cuddling both of them “so… Are you boys ready to devote yourself to the god Dionysus?” the boys sit up, looking down at you “You actually want both of us…?” they asked. You smile and nod happily, “absolutely..” they take turns kissing you before all three of you lay back and cover up, kissing and sharing soft languid kisses.


End file.
